Relatively high-speed data such as audio data and wire-service transmissions can be sent over the Internet. Unfortunately, the transmission speed of these and other types of streaming data causes problems rooted in the recipient's limited ability to receive and store these rapid transmissions. Because of the speed of the data transfer, the receiver must make a quick determination as to what will be kept and what will be discarded so as not to lose or miss desired data.
Typically, the known systems make this determination by including keywords with the document. These keywords are words that an entity at the transmission source has decided are related to the document. A set of topic areas also exists that is manually set, and keywords that pertain to the topic areas are attached to documents as the documents are being authored. The document is received at the other end of the transmission, and the receiver looks at the keywords and decides, based on the relevance of the keywords, whether to keep the document, or what to do with it.
Unfortunately, the known systems are limited by the keyword generator in that keywords are limited both in number and in specific view point, both of which are constrained by the entity inputting the keywords at the source.